<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>contingency by catafalque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363544">contingency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catafalque/pseuds/catafalque'>catafalque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Drama &amp; Romance, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Relationship Issues, Starts off as ThanZag but will ultimately end as ThanAres and HypZag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catafalque/pseuds/catafalque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanatos thinks he's fine with it, with Zagreus and their little one bedroom apartment and slaving away at his nine-to-five to make ends meet; but a chance encounter with a handsome stranger leaves him questioning whether or not he's truly happy with the way things are.</p><p>Zagreus is as understanding of his boyfriend as he can be, but Thanatos is just never around anymore. He finds a confidant in Hypnos, and as things progress, he's forced to reevaluate the bonds he shares with both brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. smoke break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, so...this idea has been marinating in the recesses of my brain for quite some time and I finally got around to starting it ^^; </p><p>WARNING: I put this in the tags too, but this fic may be painful for ThanZag fans. Endgame pairings will be ThanAres and HypZag respectively. I love Thanatos and Zagreus, don't get me wrong but this is just an exploration of the shortcomings in their dynamic LOL ;; a lot of character analysis incoming</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know I’m on overtime for the next two weeks. I’m starting to sound like a broken record here, Zagreus, but why do you never think these things through?”</p><p>
  <em> “Oh come on Than, don’t be like that! You’ve been working so hard, you need a break!”  </em>
</p><p>Zagreus’ voice is tinny with interference from the speaker, and Thanatos cups a hand over his phone as he darts a glance above his cubicle for potential eavesdroppers. </p><p>“I’m not having this discussion at work. We can talk it over when I get home.”</p><p>A staticky sigh from the other end.</p><p>
  <em> “Alright. I just...I miss you.” </em>
</p><p>Guilt clenches the ridge of his jaw, and Thanatos mutters a hasty “Me too Zag, talk to you later.” before hanging up and pocketing his smartphone to rub the heel of a palm against his eyes.</p><p>He decides to take his lunch break early. The oppressive atmosphere of his office suddenly feels too much to bear. Thanatos pats a coat pocket for his Camels before swinging it over his shoulders and trotting down the stairs to push through the lobby’s revolving doors.</p><p>It’s early December, and the last vestiges of withered autumn leaves have been embalmed in cocoons of white frost. His breath casts trails of white vapor into an overcast sky, and Thanatos clutches his black coffee tighter as he crosses the street. There’s a small park across the building, a few acres of foliage replete with a sandy playground and pond. He goes there every so often on break, to sit on the iron bench and throw crumbs for the ducks. </p><p>The snowfall is light, and the water is not yet frozen. When he gets there today, there is someone occupying his usual spot on the bench. The man is bronze-skinned and broad-shouldered, in a Balmain overcoat and dark slacks. His hair parts to the side in a shock of wavy white, not unlike Thanatos’ own. </p><p>Thanatos is content to stand, as he moves back to retrieve a cigarette from his pocket. But the attractive stranger seated before him turns and beckons him over. </p><p>“There’s room.” the man motions to the space on his right as he shifts over. His eyes are a deep crimson. Thanatos stops gaping long enough for his legs to walk over and seat himself before his conscious brain processes the action. What is with him today?</p><p>Thanatos is not the type to cozy up to strangers; he actively avoids them on the train to work, he goes out of his way to circle around them on the sidewalk. But there’s something inviting about the easy smile the other man wears as he blinks down at Thanatos, in the slight crinkle of his crow’s feet that instill him with a sense of trust.</p><p>“Need a light?” The stranger nods at the unlit cigarette between his fingers. Thanatos blinks, patting his pockets for a lighter and coming up empty. The man laughs, a rich baritone that vibrates the entire bench and sends a trickling warmth down Thanatos’ spine.</p><p>“Much appreciated,” he mumbles, suddenly self-conscious. A flick of silver, and the orange bulb of a flame envelops the tip of his Camel. He takes a short drag as it ignites, and glances over to watch the stranger light the Sobranie Black Russian dangling from his own lips. Whew. This guy is loaded alright. </p><p>Surprisingly, the chill of oncoming winter hasn’t deterred the local waterfowl from their usual spots. Thanatos fishes around in his pockets and pulls out a packet of semi-crushed saltines. As he rips them open to toss a handful of crumbs towards the mergansers, a piece of bread arcs from his left and lands in the water, where it bobs gently. </p><p>The mystery man flashes Thanatos another smile when he notices the other’s glance. He’s holding the remnants of a bagel in a small paper bag. It’s petty of him, but Thanatos feels the slightest flash of irritation. First this man had to take his spot and flex on him with the bougie cigs, and now he was trying to feed <em> his </em>ducks? He takes no small amount of pleasure as they forgo the larger chunks of bagel for his saltines.</p><p>“Come here often?” the man nods at the birds gathering by Thanatos’ cracker crumbs. “You seem to be more well-acquainted with their diet than I.”</p><p>The absurdity of the statement pulls a half-chuckle from his chest, and Thanatos startles himself with the sound. He flushes a bit, but the other seems to brighten.</p><p>“I come here whenever I’m on break,” he fiddles with the saltine wrapper in his hands, suddenly painfully aware of the stranger’s gaze. “It’s...nice.”</p><p>The broad-shouldered man hums a sound of agreement, and leans back on the bench. They sit like that for a while, in a comfortable silence. Flecks of white powder drift across the water as the ducks feed and preen themselves. The brisk air and smooth burn of nicotine entering his lungs are a balm to Thanatos’ frayed nerves.</p><p>Eventually, his new companion rises from the bench, pulling back the cuff of his coat to glimpse his wristwatch.</p><p>“Apologies, but I must get back to my office. I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of your company this fine afternoon, as brief as it may have been.”</p><p>Thanatos blinks out of his reverie. </p><p>“Oh. There’s...really no need for apologies. We just met, after all?” It comes out a lot more awkwardly than he intended and he cringes a bit, internally. Thanatos isn’t really one for conversations outside of work or the four to five people he interacts with on a daily basis. He gets up to dust the cracker crumbs off his lap, and—<em> blood and darkness, </em>the man is tall. He hadn’t realized it while they were both sitting, but the stranger towers over him by a good head or so. The other man smiles again, coppery gaze twinkling, and extends a gloved hand.</p><p>“Ares. Delighted to make your acquaintance, mister…?”</p><p>“Just Thanatos is fine.”</p><p>Thanatos almost stumbles over his words, and quickly grasps the proffered hand with a firm shake. Ares’ grip engulfs his own stiff fingers in warm leather, and the heat seems to seep down through his arm before circling throughout his chest. </p><p>“Thanatos,” the taller of the two drawls experimentally, as if testing the way it rolls out on his tongue. “I look forward to seeing you again.”</p><p>By the time Thanatos regains his mental faculties again, Ares’ receding backside is bidding him farewell with a casual wave over his shoulder.</p><p>He startles to full alertness as he glances the time on his phone. Crap, has he really been out this long? </p><p>The sprint back to his cubicle finds a fresh stack of paperwork piled on Thanatos’ desk, and he groans inaudibly. But even as he gets back to filing reports while the rest of the office packs up for the day around him, Thanatos can’t bring himself to regret the phantom touch of a leather glove on his hand from earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. itinerary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The holidays are just around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos is working overtime so they can afford the extra money for gifts and travel expenses at his family Christmas party. Zagreus knows this, and he has nothing but a hundred percent support for his boyfriend, but things are still tense after the incident with the movie tickets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t end up talking about it, after Than got home that night. He’d stumbled through the door, struggling out of his coat and two jackets, before making a beeline for the bathroom. Zagreus felt too guilty to bring it up again, seeing the other’s state of exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they both have jobs, Than is the one with the degree working full-time. As a college dropout, Zagreus’ career choices have been limited to part time gigs in customer service and the like; his current line of work is with a cute little dog grooming place a couple blocks down from their shared apartment. It doesn’t cover much besides maybe groceries, so rent and the majority of the bills comes from Thanatos’ own wallet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Zagreus wonders if it’s unfair of him to demand time from Thanatos on top of everything else he already does to support them. It’s not like they don’t have their moments, coffee-stained kisses in the morning and dinners in front of the tv in the rare times Than gets off work early. They used to go for walks in the park too, back before Zagreus started taking weekend shifts after the last rent increase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s selfish of him, but compared to the golden days of high school graduation and when they first moved in together, it doesn’t feel like much at all. These days, it feels like all they ever do is get home and collapse before repeating the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The holiday rush is getting to Zagreus too. Dogs are being shoved onto the grooming table by the armful, with everyone getting ready for parties and family reunions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heaves a sigh as a particularly aggressive Pekingese is scooped off his table by a crooning old woman. To his right, Dusa giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Zagreus, at least it wasn’t a cocker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans and rolls his eyes in mock offense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we do get a cocker, I’ll be sure to save my lunch break for the occasion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the other room, their supervisor leans back in the doorway to arch a perfectly plucked brow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing Meg,” Zagreus flashes her a winning smile. “Dusa and I were just talking about our Christmas plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffs and tosses her ponytail with a shake of the head, as she moves to sign in a waiting customer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can save that discussion for when you’re on break. There’s an Afghan coming in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus puffs his cheeks and slowly lets out a breath, and Dusa gives his shoulder a sympathetic pat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got anything special planned with Thanatos this year?” she flashes him a smile over the hound’s furry back as she begins to clip away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re driving down to his mom’s for a bit. Big family get-together for the holidays, you know?” Zagreus runs a hand through his hair. The thought reminds him that he still has a list of gifts to get through before the end of the week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow will be shopping, then. He still hasn’t thought of what to get his mother yet. Both their families celebrate together, as Nyx and Persephone  have been friends since he and Thanatos were in diapers. The rest of his family will be there too, undoubtedly. Uncles, aunts, and a plethora of nieces, nephews, cousins, and half-cousins twice replaced whose lineage he can’t even begin to trace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, it’s a daunting amount of preparation that needs to be done on top of packing for Thanatos and himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing his despair, Dusa offers a sound of empathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not looking forward to it, huh? Don’t worry, I get you completely. My own extended family can get to be a little…” she winces as she trails off with a shudder. Zagreus chuckles softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes the two of us, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowdy extended families aside, he’s still excited. It’s been far too long since he and Than had time off, and Zagreus plans to make the most of their vacation time this year.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be honest, I only have a very vague idea of where I'm going with this but trust me when I say I'm gonna have this figured out B) Our cute Hypnos will not appear for another two chapters, so stay tuned...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. at home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the support so far! I'll be doing my best to live up to expectations lol</p><p>Sorry for all the exposition, but I wanted to sort of worldbuild/establish the context of their living arrangements/family stuff before we get started for real ^^; I didn't include all of Than's siblings but the ones in the game plus maybe Philotes (embodiment of friendship and social relations etc) will make an appearance at the party.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thanatos makes a point of getting home earlier the night before the drive out to Nyx’s. He opens the door to his boyfriend amidst a veritable sea of paper bags and wrapping paper. Zagreus perks up visibly at the sight of Thanatos, and bounds over to peck him on the cheek around an armful of presents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you’re back so early! How was work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos feels fondness spread across his features as he leans over to give the other a quick one-armed squeeze while he shrugs out of his coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more exhausting than usual. What are you up to here, Zag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus flashes him a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrapping presents. Or, uh, I’m trying at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Thanatos smiles and picks a stray piece of ribbon from his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you need some help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them make short work of wrangling the remaining gifts into a presentable packaging, and by the time Thanatos looks up again, it’s well past dark outside. Zagreus is prepping the oven for some frozen pizza, and the tv drones out canned laughter as a Friday night comedy plays in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos feels a sort of lightness around him. The past few days, he’s met with Ares at least three more times, just sitting and talking while feeding the ducks. He hadn’t realized just how lonely he’s been at work since starting this job. Aside from Zagreus, he thinks he’s found his first real friend here. It’s a weight off his shoulders, and by proxy Zagreus’, Thanatos thinks. He’s never had another place to just vent about work and life in general, so the burden of his complaints has always fallen on Zagreus’ ears. Thanatos doesn’t want to be a constant source of negativity for his boyfriend, seeing as they barely spend enough quality time to make up for the brief moments he’s squandered just groaning about work. He winces as he suddenly remembers. Speaking of which…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Zag?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired man glances up from where he’s kneeling, oven mitt on hand as he reaches for the pizza inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Thanatos runs a hand over the back of his neck. “About the tickets—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry about those! I got a refund.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos feels a flash of annoyance. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make an apology here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just going to say that I’m sorry. For yelling at you over it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus startles a bit from where he’s standing, and almost drops the pizza. His mouth opens and closes, like he’s not sure what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...apology accepted then, mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall into an awkward silence as they start eating. There’s more Thanatos wants to say: that he’s sorry for not being around, for leaving all the preparations to visit </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>family with Zagreus, but the words can’t seem to string themselves together in his head. They’ve grown up together, went to school and lived across the street from each other ever since pre-K, and Thanatos has always depended on Zagreus to understand him without words. But that natural, easy sort of silent communication between them feels unreachable to him now. Maybe it’s just the lack of time spent together that’s set them both slightly off-kilter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, this trip would give them more time to relearn each other as people; Thanatos wants that wordless intimacy back desperately.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The drive to Nyx’s is mostly quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take turns across the four hour trip; Zagreus puts on some unassuming indie rock as Thanatos rests his head against the cool glass of the passenger seat window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think your sisters will make it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks to attention at Zagreus’ voice, and lets out a little puff of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Philotes does. The triplets are always a fifty-fifty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos’ family is large in a way opposite of Zagreus’. Whereas he lacks the aunts, uncles, and plethora of cousins Zagreus has; Thanatos is one of twenty two siblings (not all biological, thankfully.) He hasn’t met them all, and the only siblings he really grew up with are Hypnos and Charon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your frat guy cousin,” he shifts over in his seat and props his chin in hand. “Dionysus was it? Hope he doesn’t start inviting random people into the house like last year. That was the closest I ever saw to Mother getting angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus loosens a peal of laughter from behind the steering wheel as he recalls the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True that! Man, can you believe we got 18 noise complaints in a whole afternoon? My mom chewed him out for a whole hour after the police left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound brings a smile to Thanatos’ own lips, and the tension from last night begins to seep from his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky glows a dull powder blue with the last vestiges of daylight as Zagreus pulls into the driveway. Nyx’s porch lights twinkle like early evening stars in the waning light, and an orange rectangle is thrown across the concrete steps as Persephone pushes the front door open to sweep them both into a tight hug. It’s rather difficult, seeing as Thanatos and Zagreus are both laden with armfuls of paper bags and wrapped packages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are! How was the trip? Oh Thanatos dear, let me carry some of those for you.” she beams at them and begins to take bags from their hands, nearly out of breath in her excitement as she hustles the two men inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyx is fixing up some sort of fragrant hot drink in the kitchen as they finish unloading the car. She beams at the two, and envelops them both in a lavender-scented hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just the four of them for tonight. Thanatos’ siblings and Zagreus’ extended family will start trickling in throughout all of tomorrow. But for now, they catch up over mulled wine and honey cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyx is outside when Thanatos heads out back for a smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you well, my child.” Her voice is a soothing silk that almost seems to emanate from around them, the night sky and the fluttering moth’s wings against the halogen porch lights. “I’ve been worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos smiles at her fondly, and feels something in his chest unclench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing better recently,” he admits, and it’s true. He remembers the lightness of snowfall, and conversations on a park bench. Then, he winces a little, and thinks of refunded movie tickets. “Things have been...difficult, but we’re doing the best we can. We’ll manage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyx studies his face for a moment and leans forward to press a kiss to the crown of his head, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Thanatos’ ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you. Both you and Zagreus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words soothe the tiny knot of worry in the back of Thanatos’ head, but in its place is a feeling that he cannot seem to place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. house party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Thanks again for all the wonderful comments ;;</p><p>A few notes before this chapter...I had to split this into chunks bc this party section ( plus Hypnos introduction) took a lot longer to write out than I expected. Also, as you can probably tell, Hades is not in this fic at all lol. The Ares in this AU is not related to Zagreus or the other Olympians. </p><p>Please enjoy! Any feedback is much appreciated ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As expected, Hermes is the first to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s knocking the door at 9 AM sharp with a parcel of gifts that puts Zagreus and Thanatos’ to shame. Charon trails in after him a few minutes later, after parking across the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good to see you, coz. Glad to see some of us have a sense of timeliness; could never understand why the rest of the family dawdles so much!” He’s flashing a cordial smile at Zagreus as he darts in and out of doorways with armfuls of decorations and supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos helps Nyx out in the kitchen, and Persephone sends Zagreus out to stock up on groceries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mellow sun is making its way overhead by the time he jogs back with bagfuls of food and utensils. Artemis and her girlfriend Callisto ambush him with a headlock and a hug when Zagreus pushes through the door. He sets down the milk and eggs as gently as he can to sweep them up in a fierce hug that leaves their feet dangling in the air for a good minute, as they laugh and bat at his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a replay of some sports match as they sprawl across the velvet sofa. The girls take turns regaling Zagreus with their hunting expeditions, and he shares funny stories about the dogs he grooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come with us some time,” Artemis grins at him. “It beats being cooped up inside for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez Artie, I don’t know about that,” Zagreus laughs. “I’m not really a ‘hunter’ at heart, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because he’d rather go fishing with me!” A cheerful baritone erupts from Zagreus’ left, and Poseidon slings a good-natured arm across his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here early, Uncle. Nothing biting today?” Artemis juts her chin out in annoyance. Zagreus just gives the older man a genial smile. He smells of old tobacco and seawater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! That’s a good one, dear niece. Your old Uncle Poseidon’s got a fresh haul right here!” He jabs a thumb at the icebox Hermes and Charon are lugging in from the doorway.  If the flopping tails and flailing claws poking out from underneath the lid are anything to go by, Christmas dinner promises a seafood buffet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the shadows stretch longer outside, more people begin trickling in. Aphrodite, who lavishes Zagreus with a rose-scented kiss on each cheek, and Dionysus an hour after (fashionably late). Thanatos’ innumerable siblings are sprinkled throughout (the triplets made it this time), and last to arrive are Uncle Zeus and Aunt Hera. The former booms out a greeting as he goes to hug  his nephew and multiple children, while the latter ignores almost everyone except to greet the hosts.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Night falls and the fairy lights flicker on. Someone starts blasting Mariah Carey. The kitchen is a swarm of people, and Dionysus has unearthed an old ping pong table from the bowels of the garage to start up a particularly intense game of beer pong. Despite the prior accommodations made by Nyx, all the unexpected plus one’s (courtesy of Dionysus’ college friends and Aphrodite’s newest arm candy), cause seating arrangements to sprawl through the dining and living rooms both, with two tables set end to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus nods and smiles through all the standard “how’s work”s and the “how are things with Thanatos”s. He does fine, all the way up until Aunt Hera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how long have you two been together now?” She’s sipping peckishly at her wine, garnet earrings flashing under the sallow lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next July makes three years.” Thanatos answers, before Zagreus can even begin to process the question. He cringes a bit internally. Zagreus has never really been the best with remembering that kind of stuff. Their anniversary was some time in summer, he knew that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera quirks a brow, impressed. She sets her cup down with a playful smirk and gives Zagreus a sly wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think it’s time the two of you settled down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus feels himself choke on his own drink, and stifles it quickly with a napkin to the mouth. It’s ironic enough that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would bring this up, considering the state of Hera’s own marriage but the thought of m...ma...marria-- he can’t even bring himself to think the word. It’s not that he doesn’t love Thanatos. Hell, they may as well have been married for all the time they’ve been living together! It’s just...Zagreus doesn’t feel ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sneaks a glance over at Thanatos, whose face is drawn in contemplation. Zagreus thins his lips a bit as Hera gives him an expectant look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, we’ve never really discussed it before,” he begins awkwardly. Thanatos is still beside him, and Zagreus can feel himself beginning to break into a sweat. He’s about to open his mouth and embarrass himself for the nth time this night, when his boyfriend pipes up with a courteous smile:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big commitment and I’m sure the two of us need time to work things out. But we’ll definitely start thinking about it, right Zag?”  Zagreus lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding and nods emphatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera seems placated by the answer, and begins to go off on a tangent about the sanctity of marriage and settling down and etc etc. Thanatos nods along politely enough, but Zagreus can feel the beginnings of a pounding headache creeping up at the edges of his skull. He excuses himself for the bathroom, and stumbles out the dining room with his red solo cup in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A burst of commotion from Dionysus’ beer pong table makes him wince, and Zagreus heads past them down the hallway in search of some place to rest his eyes for a minute (preferably quiet and dark.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nyx’s home is a house of mirrors in the dark. Zagreus used to get lost in here even as a child, and now that it’s been years, the symmetrical doorways and identical parlour rooms hold even less recognition for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks into a random open doorway, dimly lit by two ornate sconces. It’s some sort of parlor, he thinks. There’s a bookshelf to the far end, and a small end table with unlit candles. A velour settee sits off to the corner, and there’s a small mountain of blankets and cushions bunched haphazardly on one side. Zagreus sets his cup down on the table and burrows into the pile with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s warm, and maybe he’s had too much to drink because as Zagreus closes his eyes, he could swear he feels the pillows shift beneath him. He writes it off as a side effect of his dwindling headache, until he feels the blankets move. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a shifting of fabric, and Zagreus’ eyes snap open as he feels a pair of arms snake around his midsection and something heavy and….fluffy(?) press up against his chest. He lets out a panicked yelp at the sudden intrusion, and frantically backpedals to slide over the armrest before landing heavily on the polished wood below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm body clinging to him squeaks in surprise as they’re dragged out from the cocoon of blankets, and relinquishes their hold on Zagreus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hypnos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus gapes as the other man rubs an eye blearily to sit back up on his heels. He’s in an oversized merino turtleneck that seems to camouflage the shock of fluffy white hair. Recognition flickers through his eyes as Hypnos blinks up at the taller of the two, and a sleepy smile spreads across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zagreus!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof!” Zagreus lets out a surprised huff as the smaller throws both arms around his neck for another hug. He’d forgotten how clingy Thanatos’ brother could be. Not that he minds, though. The other smells pleasantly of lavender and soap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow! Wow, wow, I haven’t seen you in like forever, Zag!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus lets out a laugh as he helps them both to their feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a while, hasn’t it? My bad for disturbing your nap like that, though. What’re you doing all alone in here? I didn’t even see you come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos makes a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, um...your uncle doesn’t like me very much, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus’ mouth forms an ‘o’ as he recalls the incident with Zeus a couple years back. Spiking the family patriarch’s drink was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the best idea for a prank, even if it was his own wife’s behest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry mate, this is Nyx’s house and I don’t think he’d be willing to start anything in front of the whole family. Besides, it’s Christmas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos pouts reluctantly, and bumps his head into Zagreus’ arm. He holds back a chuckle, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood and darkness, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s surprisingly adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if anything you can stick with me and Than for tonight ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller perks up visibly at the suggestion, and allows himself to be led out into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they get back to the festivities, Dionysus is doing a keg stand with his gaggle of college friends and Artemis is uploading it to her Snapchat story. Aphrodite is making out with her date in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos is surprisingly, (or maybe not) nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not get to talk with him before?” Zagreus pats Hypnos’ shoulder in sympathy. Hypnos just shakes his head and gives him a fragile smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. He’s probably busy right now. Don’t worry, I’ll catch him tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus frowns. It was one thing for Thanatos not to have any time while he was working, but not having time for his own </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother </span>
  </em>
  <span>while on holiday? The thought rubs him wrong and he’s about to say so, until the feeling of hands clasped around his startles Zagreus from his train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s ok! Really, Zag.” He feels a bit sheepish as Hypnos gives him a pleading stare. “Besides, weren’t we going to catch up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus gives him a lopsided grin, and they settle back down on the living room sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea...you’re right.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. happy holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! apologies for the wait, i actually wrote this a while ago but never got around to posting lol ^^;<br/>happy (belated) holidays and new year's to anybody who's already in 2021!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zagreus hasn’t hung out with Hypnos since basically high school graduation. It’s strange, now that he thinks about it. Before Zagreus even started dating Thanatos, before they even moved out together—he and Hypnos had been best friends as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hypnos has been well; he’s actually in the process of settling into a condo not too far from Zagreus and Thanatos’ apartment. He’s starting as a full-time receptionist at a new workplace next year. He’s got a big Clumber Spaniel named Morpheus (the current occupant of his iPhone lockscreen) that Zagreus begs to meet as soon as he’s settled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aunts and uncles have congregated near the coffee table as they talk, and Hypnos begins to look visibly nervous as he shrinks into the couch cushions. Zeus is laughing loudly at something Poseidon says, and the sound makes him flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus frowns a little, then reaches out to grasp the other’s shoulder with a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wanna step out for a bit? We can head to 7-Eleven and get some coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At 10:34 PM?” Hypnos gapes at him for a minute, then throws his head back with a laugh. “Haha, sure! Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s pitch black outside, and their breath condenses in clouds of white fog as Hypnos and Zagreus make their way down the block. The 7-Eleven is only two blocks down from Nyx’s house. Only the yellow puddles of sodium lamps illuminate their path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I think we as a society need to start hibernating like bears do,” Hypnos tucks his hands under his armpits as he hunches further into the collar of the overcoat Zagreus lent him. (He didn’t want to go search for his own with Zagreus’ family crowding around the living room.) “The cold makes me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>billion</span>
  </em>
  <span> times sleepier than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus lets out a puff of laughter as he pulls his own jacket tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be onto something there, mate. I wouldn’t mind taking the whole season off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the brisk night air, Zagreus feels his headache begin to dissipate. He’s relieved Hypnos hasn’t brought up his and Thanatos’ relationship, because if he has to hear “So how are things with you and Than?” one more time, he’s seriously going to lose it. He loves his boyfriend. He really does. But, the problem with having both sides of the family present means he’s subject to twice the interrogation from people he sees once a year. It’s a little tiring to be treated as a package deal for this long. Luckily, he doesn’t have to worry about that here. They talk about everything and anything else—the best dish at the party (Persephone’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>galaktoboureko</span>
  </em>
  <span> definitely), Morpheus, or the time Zagreus ended up giving a poodle a 14th century monk makeover when he accidentally shaved a bald spot onto the top of its head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fluorescent lights of the convenience store twinkle like a beacon in the distance. Hypnos stifles a yawn in his sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll get hot chocolate, actually. I don’t wanna be up all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus nods in agreement as he yanks the door open for them both. It’s warm inside, and Hypnos immediately makes a beeline for the coffee bar. There’s a single haggard looking clerk at the register, who eyes them warily. Zagreus flashes him an apologetic smile as he plucks a Slim Jim off the counter. Hypnos heads back over with a steaming cup in each hand, beaming. Zagreus gives his cup a grateful sniff as he takes it from the other. It burns pleasantly against his palms while they ring up their drinks and snacks, and settles into a steady warmth as they step back out into the snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk back to Nyx’s feels too short. Hypnos does an impression of Uncle Poseidon at karaoke and Zagreus laughs so hard he snorts hot chocolate up his nose and spends the latter half of their walk hacking up a lung. By the time he catches his breath, they’re back at the doorstep. Hypnos yawns languidly on the porch and clutches his empty cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late, so I think I’ll get to bed now. Thanks for the hot chocolate, Zaggy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll be seeing you around, then.” Zagreus flashes a lopsided grin at the other, as he bumps the door open with his hip. Hypnos gives him a fluttery little wave, before disappearing back into the throng of moving bodies.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>New Year’s passes uneventfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos feels relieved to be back in the city. The holidays always end up being more stressful than relaxing when extended family is involved. The smiling, nodding, the Zagreus-and-I-are-just-fine’s rinsed and repeated over the course of almost a week with countless family friends and his siblings has worn him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things have been a little tense after the conversation with Hera. Marriage...wasn’t exactly something Thanatos had considered before. There had never been a need; he and Zagreus always knew where they stood with each other. But, after Zagreus excused himself that night, Hera had leaned in conspiratorially and whispered: “There’s nothing wrong with dropping a few hints here and there, darling. He’ll come around eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the time, Thanatos had politely told her off before going off for a smoke, but the seeds had already been sown. Now, they’ve begun to germinate. He’s already a chronic worrier, and ruminating over this idea is only exacerbating his anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try as he might, he can’t stop picturing the restrained grimace on Zagreus’ face as he left the table that night. Thanatos doesn’t want to think about the implications behind it. He tries not to, really, but it comes back to haunt him with a vengeance the further he tries to push those thoughts away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a result, he’s gotten less sleep than usual and it probably shows because even Ares notices. He invites Thanatos out for lunch this time, at a charming cafe not too far down the block. It’s an elegant establishment with sleek monochromatic decor, and Thanatos marvels at how he’s never noticed it before on his way to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Post-holiday stress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man inquires with a quirk of the brow, as they seat themselves by the window. Thanatos heaves a sigh and leans forward as the other lights his cigarette for him. It’s become a ritual for them now, and Thanatos is grateful for a fellow smoker. He’s not a fan of bumming a cig from coworkers, and Zagreus is adamant about keeping the apartment smoke-free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extended family,” he flicks some ash good-naturedly after a long drag, “You see them once a year and even then, it’s almost too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares rumbles out a low laugh and sips at his espresso. Thanatos cracks a smile over his own black coffee, a genuine one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say I relate, unfortunately,” he settles back in the booth with a contemplative look and gestures to himself. “Single child. Parents gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for your loss,” Thanatos murmurs with a pang of self consciousness. “No aunts? Uncles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Ares smiles and shakes his head. “And well, it’s...complicated. I do have a goddaughter, though. Her name is Alcippe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the mention of her name, Ares breaks out his smartphone to a lockscreen of a small brunette girl with olive skin. She grins at the camera with a gap-toothed smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gesture stirs something within Thanatos’ chest. Things are definitely too hectic and unstable for him to consider anything like having a child of his own, but he’s always been partial to the idea. Some secret part of him longs for that domesticity, of having a family of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s adorable,” he murmurs into his drink. Something tender surfaces on Ares’ face for an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>